In communication systems, and more particularly cellular radiotelephone systems, the "cell" may be logically divided into sectors during the cell-site planning stages. Typically, the cell is divided into three (3) or six (6) sectors. Within these sectorized cells, radio frequency (RF) signals from N transceivers may be capable of being switched to any one of the six sectors. In a typical configuration, a RF switch matrix is utilized to direct the N RF signals from the N transceivers to any one of the sectors. However, there is currently no provision in cellular radiotelephone systems to monitor whether the RF switch matrix has indeed taken the correct action when switching any one of the N RF signals to any one of the sectors.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus to verify that the output of a RF switch matrix utilized in a communication system has been properly switched.